goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser pushes Randall in the crocodile pit and gets grounded
Cast Bowser-Scary Voice Randall Weems-Eric Zookeeper-Wiseguy Dark Bowser-Alan Ice Princess-Julie Princess Peach-Princess Ashley A-Emma Ashley B-Amy Ashley Q-Allison Ashley T-Salli Plot Bowser gets in big trouble. Transcript Bowser: Man! I hate Randall Weems! He always snitches on Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! My only chance is to push Randall in the crocodile pit! On the bright side, Zookeeper Dallas got sent to the Insane Hospital after Gelman called him the N-Word! Time to go to the zoo! Gelman went off to the zoo, and then he entered the zoo. Then he saw Dino in front of the crocodile pit. Bowser: Time to push Randall into the crocodile pit! Lunchtime, crocs! Bowser pushed Randall towards the crocodile pit. Randall: Hey! Randall fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Randall: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Randall landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Randall, and Randall started screaming as he was being eaten alive. Randall: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bowser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for snitching on Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! He'll be grounded for eternity while in Hell! The Ashleys were walking along, and they had seen Bowser pushing Randall into the crocodile pit. They were horrified. Ashley A: Oh no! Bowser pushed Randall into the crocodile pit! I better tell TJ and the Gang the bad news! Ashley B: Good idea, Ashley A! Let's go! Ashley Q: I agree wth Ashley B! Ashley T: Me too! The Ashleys noticed something strange. Ashley A: Where's the zookeeper? Ashley B: You mean Zookeeper Dallas? Ashley Q: That's him. Ashley T: He got sent to the insane hospital after Gelman called him the N-Word. The Ashleys ran off to tell TJ and the Gang the bad news. Just then, the zookeeper came up to Bowser, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Bowser, how dare you push Randall Weems into the crocodile pit?! Bowser: Who are you and how did you get hired to work at this zoo?! Zookeeper: Call me Zookeeper Wiseguy! Also, I was hired to work here after Zookeeper Dallas got sent to the hospital because Gelman called him the N-Word! Bowser: Anyways, Zookeeper Wiseguy, why are you mad at me? I have three sons and one daughter. Zookeeper Wiseguy: Who do you call these three sons of yours? Bowser: Dark Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Baby Bowser. Zookeeper Wiseguy: Who do you call this pathetic daughter of yours? Bowser: First of all, her name is Baby Ice Princess and second of all, you not EVER call her pathetic! Zookeeper Wiseguy: Where was I? Zookeeper Wiseguy thinks about what he was going to say to Bowser. 15 minutes later. Zookeeper Wiseguy: I heard you pushed Randall Weems in the crocodile pit! I just heard that you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at his body! It's ruined, and he's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm taking you home to Dark Bowser, Ice Princess and Princess Peach right now! Bowser: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please, give me another chance! I promise I'll be a good father and I'll reward Bowser Jr, Baby Bowser and Baby Ice Princess a trip to Toys R Us! Zookeeper Wiseguy: First of all, I'm not giving you another chance, second of all Fluttershy106 doesn't like it when Bowser Jr, Baby Bowser and Baby Ice Princess are part of your family and third of all, Toys R Us ran out of business! Come with me right now! The zookeeper sent Bowser home in disgrace. Back home, Bowser was sitting on a couch, crying, and Dark Bowser was dismayed. Dark Bowser: Oh no! Not my father again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper Wiseguy: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Dark Bowser! Bowser just pushed Randall into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Dark Bowser was furious. Dark Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Dad, how dare you push Randall Weems into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! Ice Princess: This means you will not go to Burger King for three weeks! Princess Peach: Go to your room and think about what you did! Bowser (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bowser went into his room. Bowser: Man! I can't believe I got grounded by my wife and my own children! Just then, the police officer came. Police Officer: Bowser, you're under arrest for pushing Randall Weems into the crocodile pit! That's it, I'm taking you to prison for the rest of your pathetic life! Come with me now! Guards, get him! Two guards began to get Bowser, much to his horror. Bowser: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Two guards caught Bowser, and Bowser found himself back in his own room, and woke up, screaming. Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh! Oh my gosh! This is a nighmare! Then Bowser thought of something. Bowser: Wait a minute! I think pushing Randall Weems into the crocodile pit and getting arrested by the police is just a dream. Then Ice Princess came. Ice Princess: Honey, what's the matter? Bowser: I got a bad dream! Pushing Randall into the crocodile pit and getting arrested by the police is a nightmare. Get me some coffee to help me, please! Ice Princess: Of course, Bowser! I'll get you some coffee! That will make you feel better. Ice Princess went off to fetch some coffee. Then she came back with some coffee and gave it to Bowser. Bowser: Thanks, Icy Peach! Ice Princess: You're welcome! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Bowser deserves Category:Sequels